This invention relates to a game having a playing surface and a target which is movable on the playing surface. The objective of the game is to correctly locate an object on the movable target.
There are many games of the "pinball type" wherein it is the object of the game to propel a pinball across a surface and deposit this pinball in a specific hole or other orifice in that surface. Generally these games are mounted in large housings which typically are waist-high and occupy considerable floor space. The popularity of these games attest to their acceptance and recreational values.
Certain toys have mimicked these pinball machines and in essence are small scale pinball games. As with the large pinball games the holes or other orifices in the playing surfaces are fixed in a stationary position, and skill in depositing a pinball or other object in these holes or other orifices is dependent upon manipulating mechanical components of the pinball machine. As for example, the velocity imparted to the pinball is governed by the amount of force imparted to the pinball which in turn is governed by the distance the shooting plunger is pulled back against the bias of the spring associated with it. Missing from this type of game is any type of requirement requiring the player to coordinate the timing between movement of the pinball and the target.
There are other types of games such as target shooting games wherein a target is moving and a player shoots a projectile at the target. This type of game does require coordination between the player and the timing of the movement of the target. However, in this type of game the projectile is usually moving at a very rapid velocity and is not easily observable by the player. Further, because of the velocity of the projectile there is an inherent danger of this type of game in the hands of a small child.
In view of the above it is considered that there exists a need for a new type of game which incorporates the amusement value of a pinball-type game and the timing coordination value of a target-type game.